1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package, particularly to a package of leadframe with heatsinks.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A shows a conventional package of a leadframe with heatsinks. The conventional package 1 comprises a first heatsink 11, a die 12, a leadframe 14, a second heatsink 10 and encapsulating material 17. The first heatsink 11 is disposed on the leadframe 14 and is attached to the leadframe 14 by using a first electrical insulating material 15. Also, part of the first heatsink 11 is exposed out of the conventional package 1.
The die 12 attaches to the second heatsink 10 and electrically connects to the leadframe 14 with a plurality of wires. The leadframe 14 is disposed under the first heatsink 11. The second heatsink 10 is disposed under the die 12 and the leadframe 14. The leadframe 14 is attached to the second heatsink 10 by using a second electrical insulating material 16. Also, part of the second heatsink 10 is exposed out of the conventional package 1. The encapsulating material 17 is used to encapsulate the first heatsink 11, the die 12, the leadframe 14 and the second heatsink 10 to form the conventional package 1.
FIG. 1B shows the conventional first heatsink 11. FIG. 1C shows the conventional leadframe 14. The first heatsink 11 has a plurality of heat bars 113. The Ieadframe 14 has a plurality of leads 141, and the leads are provided with the first electrical insulating material 15 to attach to the heat bars 113. Referring to FIG. 1A again, because the first heatsink 11 and the second heatsink 10 do not have positioning portions, the forces on the leadframe 14 are unbalanced. Therefore, the conventional package 1 has shortcomings, for example, the problem of leadframe 14 warping.
Consequently, there is an existing need for a package of a leadframe with heatsinks to solve the above-mentioned problem.